Web of Lies
by Electric Organsim
Summary: A very cliché AU. WBWL. Bashing of nearly everyone . Twincest and Harem. Good Dursleys! Lily and James have twins, Harry gets sent to the Dursleys because his parents don't give a crap about him. Better than it sounds!(Not really good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**There will be very short chapters because I get bored writing very long chapters and I end up having no imagination left in me.**

"James, Lily, I have very grave news about Voldemort and your youngest, Henry."  
Lily and James Potter looked at each other with worry. What was going to happen with their baby?

"Dumbledore what could it possibly be?" Lily whispered.

" The new divination proffesser had a prophecy. The Prophecy goes as this

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Now I have reason to believe that Henry is the chosen one. "  
Lily looked as if she wanted to argue with Albus, but then James put a hand on her shoulder.

Albus continued," Henry will be needing everyone's undivied attention. Lily, I know this is hard to tell a mother, but Harry will have to be sent away. It is for the best and You can have him back once the prophecy is forfilled."

By the time Albus finished, Lily's beautiful face had scrunched up into a look of horror and her red lips opened and out came the voice of what seemed to be the devil himself.

"HOW DARE YOU HEADMASTER! YOU-YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE ME GIVE AWAY MY BABY!"

Not even James could control her now.

The rest of the night went like this until Lily sighed in defeat.

The next day, Harry was sent to Lily's sister.

XXXX

The next moring when Petunia Dursley went to get the milk outsid she screamed, "Oh Vernon!" and ran back inside the house and back out again dragging a bigger than average man with her.

Vernon Dursley looked down and what he saw made him gasp.

"I-isn't that your nephew?" his stuttering voice rang.

"Indeed it is dear." Petunia cried.

Petunia and her sister Lily hated each other more than ever, well Lily did anyway. Petunia had gone to apologize a few years ago, but it didn't end well. Petunia had tried to become a better person and made her husband do it as well. Vernon had lost over ninety pounds in just a few months and Petunia had gained some.

"Why would Lily give me her baby?" Petunia started.

Harry had rolled over just in time for Vernon to see the letter that came with. Petunia slowly picked up the letter and started to read out loud to Vernon.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I know our relationship has never been the best. My youngest had defeated the dark lord, you remember Henry correct? Henry needs all the attention and Harry (Sad to say) is not important any longer. Don't bother to send him back, you can just take him to orphanage if you don't want him any longer. We will find him when we need him back. _

_If you do keep him, I will have you know we have setted up a twin bond. Harry and Henry will marry. Twin bonds create the most powerful of children you know and Henry is one of the most powerful wizards alive and Harry is his perfect match. _

_Also, be a dear and make sure Harry doesn't think you are his parents. _

_Lily and James Potter_

_P.S. Stop feeding your whale of child! _

Petunia stared at the paper with sadness. How did her sister become so inhuman? Vernon's face was getting redder and redder by the second, but the moment they both looked at Harry, they realized what they had to do.

"We will teach him about his parents all right. He will learn that they are monsters in human skin." Petunia sneered in disgust, "Harry needs another name, Harrison Potter is an awful name for someone that we will help become amazing. Vernon, Alexander Julian Dursley will become something I was not, he will become a great wizard."  
Vernon nodded along, we all know who is in charge here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back with a quick update. YAY! Alexander will be shortened to Alex and yes I am sorry for the name change, The name has a big role in this story. Both of these mean great things. Alexander is defender and Julian is a powerful name. **

It had been five years since The Dursleys took Harry in. In turns out, having Harry made the family lucky. Harry's accidental magic was a blessing.

Vernon was now the boss of not Grunnings, but of the new electronic company called Sunsong. They made phones, computers, these new things called Tablets and laptops. The company made billions and so did Vernon.

When Dudley and Harry were three, Petunia became pregnant and not only that but Dudley had accidentle magic. Petunia and Vernon decided to see if all of their children would become magical. It turns out the Petunia and Vernon were both squibs. Petunia had Slytherin and Lestrange blood, while Vernon had Longbottom and Black blood. In fact, without even realizing it, each of their ancestors(Grandparents, parents ect.) had always married a magical/squib person. So they were literally the purest of blood, so that meant that Harry and their children were going to be pure-bloods.

So Vernon and Petunia being the closest decendants to Slytherin,Lestrange, and Black earned a whole lot of wizard money. (Three billion galleons)

They ended up buying Flourish and Botts, which they now earned a thousand galleons a day from. The Leaky Cauldron, which they earned around five hundred galleons. Madam Primperenelle's beautifying potions which they earned over three thousand galleons a day from. And Sugarplum's sweets shop which they made at least two hundred galleons from.

On Febuary 5, they had another son named Peter Michael Dursley. He looked just like Petunia without the magic potions. Yes, apparently Petunia and Vernon had a magical spell put on them by one of their ancestors. Of course, they had it taken off, and their youngest , like Alex, was aristocratic looking.

The Dursley family were doing really well ever since Alex came along.

-Somewhere in Godric's Hollow-

Henry Potter was an awful child. He didn't learn to speak until one year and two months. His first sign of accidental magic was later than normal children. The only thing he did do was was move a cookie a foot. That was mild. After that, Sirius was put into Azkaban for being caught breaking into Gringotts. He would stay there his whole life. Not even the Potter family could help him, nor did they care to.

Henry was there life and no awful fugitive would get near him. Not even if it was their greatest friends as they wouldn't let Remus see Henry either.

Luck was not on the Potter's side.

-Somewhere in Hogwarts-

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Henry was the average wizard, even then it was a bit low. He had hoped it would get more powerful in time, and it did, just not the way he wanted it to.

By the time he was four, Lily and James had been trying (And Failing) to teach their son how to use a wand in battle. They were also telling him about his future husband, Harry. Henry loved the thought of Harry being his and only his. That was all he could talk about and it wasn't right.

Henry should only be focused on the Dark lord! Why did they have to place that unbreakable twin bond! WHY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So in the beginning of this chapter, I am basically stating all of his flaws. I am trying to cut down on his epicness, I know people have a lot pet peeves dealing with god!Like characters. I am not giving him too many as I have a pet peeve about too many flaws, like a girl having every mental issuse there is and major anger issues to the point of killing people. That ticks me off. Is there anyone out there like me? :)**

Alex was smarter than your average Ten year old, he was also stranger than your other average ten year olds. Alex was very anit-social unlike his five other siblings who loved to chat with people. Alex also had Bibliomania to certain degree though, he loved books to death. They were his true bestfriends. Most people also seemed to think he had depression. Which was somewhat true.

His mother had recently passed away. She was shot in a grocery store which was being robbed. Alex could have done something. He even had a phone on him at the time, but what he did was even worse than cowering. He killed the man with magic, accidental magic of course. It made him feel guilty, yet it made him happy that a terrible person was gone.

No one could comfort him. No one could say that he would get over it, because his whole family knew what happened. They knew the man's death was no accident. The man exploded all over Alex. No normal person explodes like that. It didn't help that he had Hyperthymesia. He could remember everything, even the fact that his parents were not his real parents. His real parents didn't care about him, all they cared about was his little brother.

The only good thing he had back before his absolutely amazing parents was Uncle Remus who would cuddle with Alex all the time and call him his cub. He sometimes missed that, but he remembered that his family loved him.

His two sisters, Iris and Rosie and his brothers, Dudley, Peter, and Richard. His father had grown distant with the family even before Mother had died. He went on business trips all the time. When he was home, he went to work in the main building seven days a week, 5:00 am to 2:am. H had heard his parents yelling about it the night before Mother's decease. Everyone knew what he was doing by the time mother found out. Father had been cheating on her with another woman named Christa Volden. They even had kids together. Alex had met them and didn't like them one bit. He definately didn't like it when their mother died also and they had to live with Alex, the only other one who didn't like them either was Dudley.

It was three girls, Ashley, Emma, and Jessica. Ashley was fifteen, proving that father had been cheating on Mother a lot longer than mother had thought. Emma was thirteen and Jessica was six. They were all whiny, spoiled brats!Just like was glad that he and Dudley had magic and they didn't. He pulled the nastiest and meanest pranks on Emma. Who found out that Alex was adopted and was open for manhunting season. Alex was pretty sure she didn't realize he was ten. Not only was he a smart ten year old, but he was a tall one.

Alex was exactly 5'8. If that isn't tall for a ten year old, Alex didn't know what was. Mother said that wizards come into puberty early. So now he looked like black haired better looking Harry Styles (No offence Harry Styles) not that he knew who that was or anything, just a name. His eyes were a more exotic green than Not-real- Harry Styles and his hair wasn't half as curly nor did he have dimples, okay fine he had one on his left cheek. But that doesn't matter because Harry Styles was not a real person!

XXXX

"Mom, Dad, when am I going to meet Harry?" A certain Henry asked.

At long last, Henry's magic had finally grown over average. His paren't thought Voldemort didn't stand a chance, but Dumbledore still thought those same words he said long,long ago. " Lily, I know you love Henry a lot more than Harry, but that doesn't mean Henry is the chosen one." Albus tried but, Lily was too stubborn so he had to trust a mother's instinct. And you know what he got?He got FUCKING SHRMP compared to Voldiemort. There was no hope for Henry Potter!

Although he was above average, that's great for him, but Voldemort is above above-average so much there is no just above average for him. He could be that back, Morgana! She is the evil one, you know.

It was Harry all along!


	4. Chapter 4

**So anyway, I realized I had stated that Harry had four other "siblings". They go in this order**

**Dudley-11**

**Harry-10**

**Peter-7**

**Iris-6**

**Rosie-6**

**Richard-4. **

**I also apologize for the extra long wait. Sorry!**

Harry stared at the letter in his hand. It wasn't his Hogwarts letter, but from his idiotic parents. Did he really want to open it? Part him was like, Well they left him with his actual mother, even though she was his aunt. Mother would have never given him up, nor would have Vernon, no matter how much of a bastard he was. But, this could be important...The Potters may want to actually bond. So,before he could actually decide his fingers did it for him.

_Dear our darling Harry,_

_We are so sorry to hear about your aunt's tragic death. We are coming to take you home. I am pretty sure you know about Henry. You too will make such a lovely couple. _

_As we know since you are a squib, your partner would have to be able to protect you. And your soulmate defeated the dark lord and saved you when you two were just babies. _

_Of course when you come home, at the age of fourteen you are expected to have children. Oh, I can't wait. I bet you're so excited. _

_Love Mommy and Dad. _

Alex went into his own Voldemort mode, his eyes glaring bright red. He stared at the paper for a few moments and it started to smoke. He quickly looked away, he didn't want to burn the house down.

"Oh, Alex look at my dress!" said that familiar shrieking voice.

Nevermind. Alex quickly turned to start burning the paper once again, but to his sadness, Emma clutched his shoulder as if it was her life on the line and pulled him around with monsterous strength that seemed to be in all women.

The dress he was supposed to look at left nothing to imagination. It was seethrough around the breasts except for the red bra covering her C-cups. Hey, just because I hate her doesn't mean I can't look. The dress was more like a shirt as it ended right below her butt.

"So anyway, Alex, I am going to a major party tonight and I don't have a date!"

Oh, gods, she wasn't! She couldn't!

"Uh, sorry Emma but uh, I have homework to do!" Alex said quickly, not really thinking it through and hoping she would buy it.

"Alex, you don't have homework! Dad!"

DAMN IT! She called in Vernon. The man had taken to sleeping with every women money could buy. He would not be happy at being interupted.

"What is it now?" Vernon said as he walked down the stairs..his shirt was off and Alex thanked the gods that Vernon lost weight, got plastic surgerys done and now looked human.

Emma smiled at him and she threw her arms over her eyes dramatically,"Daddy, I don't have a date to the dance and Alex won't go with me!" She whined.

Vernon scowled at me and said," Alex, go with your !"

Alex gulped. Vernon was scary when he was angry. Emma smiled at him.

Oh,no! He was doomed.


End file.
